Production of non-native proteins has been the subject of research in several fields, including commercial and academic fields in connection with applications involving production in a cell of a protein non-native to that cell.
Despite the presence of various approaches, expression, production and/or purification in a cell of proteins non-native to said cell for various uses is still challenging.